(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a connector securely combined with the electric cable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally includes an insulation body 10, a collar 11 and a terminal 12, wherein the insulation body 10 has a recess 13 defined in the rear end thereof and a passage 14 defined in the front end thereof. A connection hole 15 is located in communication between the recess 13 and the passage 14. An enlarged radial groove is formed in the inside of the connection hole 15 so as to form a shoulder 16. The collar 11 is located in the connection hole 15 and has multiple flexible plates 17 extending inclinedly at the rear end thereof so as to be engaged with the shoulder 16. Multiple resilient plates 18 extend from a periphery of the collar 11 and toward the front end of the collar 11. The terminal 12 extends through the collar and inserted into the passage 14. The terminal 12 has multiple engaging plates 19 extending inclinedly from the periphery thereof and toward the rear end of the terminal 12 so that the engaging plates 19 are engaged with the resilient plates 18.
However, the inner diameter of the connection hole 15 is slightly larger than that of the passage 14, and the shoulder 16 is directly formed on the inside of the connection hole 15, so that when the insulation body 10 is made by way of plastic injection molding, it is difficult to removed from the mold. The inside of the enlarged groove that forms the shoulder 16 is easily damaged and fails to position the collar 11. In order to easily remove the insulation body 10 from the mold, the manufacturers tend to make the shoulder 16 to protrude a limited radial thickness from the inside of the connection hole 15. Nevertheless, the thin shoulder 16 cannot firmly position the collar 11 and the terminal 12 is easily disengaged from the insulation body 10. Furthermore, because the shoulder 16 is directly formed on the wall of the connection hole 15, the thick wall of the insulation body 10 shrinks when the molding process is completely and the connection hole 15 and the shoulder 16 deform. The collar 11 is either difficult to be installed in the connection hole 15 or the flexible plates 17 of the collar 11 cannot be engaged with the shoulder 16.
The present invention intends to provide a connector wherein the insulation body is easily manufactured and the collar is firmly connected to the insulation body.